Typically magnetic hard disks for computer hard disk drives are manufactured at a different location from the final assembly point of the complete hard disk drive. Thus transit of the individual magnetic hard disks is necessary in such a way as to minimize damage and contamination of those disks. Presently the magnetic hard disks are manufactured in the United States, while the other components and the final assembly of hard disk drives is typically performed in various countries in southern Asia.
At present the magnetic hard disks are transported in a gondola shaped hard plastic container having spaced-apart interior ridges which curve inward toward the bottom of the gondola to capture a portion of the edge of magnetic hard disks on opposite sides to thus keep the disks separated from each other. These gondolas also have open top and bottom sides, as well as partially open ends to facilitate loading of a full complement of disks into the gondola without them coming into contact with each other during that process. Once the disks are loaded into the gondola, a bottom cover, and combined top and end cap cover are snapped in place on the gondola. Each of the top and bottom covers are made of a softer plastic to permit them to snap in place. Additionally, the top cover includes spaced-apart inwardly projecting tabs that are positioned to correspond to the internal ridges of the gondola which also fit on opposite sides of the edge of each disk at the top of the gondola. The spring action of the snapping of the top cover onto the gondola, together with the closeness of the spacing between the inwardly projecting tabs secures each disk so that the disks do not rattle or otherwise move within the gondola.
There are several problems introduced by the gondola design. First, and most obvious, is the securing to the disks by the outer edge during transit. This has the potential for damaging the outer most tracks on the top and bottom surfaces of the disks. In all other operations the handling of the magnetic hard disks is performed by grasping the disk by the central hole therethrough. Handling the disk at the central hole does not present the same problem since in the final assembly of the hard disk drive, each disk is clamped on a drive spindle through the central hole . Second, the use of two types of plastic in the present shipping gondola assembly results in the introduction of contamination in the form of plastic shavings from the softer top and bottom covers when they are snapped in place on the gondola. That snapping action, together with the type of materials used, places a static charge on those plastic shavings thus almost ensuring that they will migrate and adhere to the surfaces of the magnetic hard disks.
What is needed is a transportation system and method of enclosing the magnetic hard disks for transit that supports the disks by the center hole and which does not introduce contaminates in the shipping container upon loading, closing or opening. The present invention provides such a transportation system and method.